Autobiography of the clique
by Clique4life
Summary: Autobiography of the clique
1. Chapter 1

_This_ is the autobiography of cam fisher

_with commentary from derrick Harrington _

Anyways the story starts when I took my first breath on Christmas Day everyone thought I was a true gift since it was christmas

_dude you were born on Friday the thirteen everybody thought you were a curse _

Shut up Derrick anyways when I was in pre-school everyone loved me

_I thought you said everyone hated you and you were almost kicked out of school for so much bullying the kids did to you _

Details, details anyways were was I oh yes then kindergarten came around and then the other grades but let's skip to seventh grade

_ah my favorite grade yes sir that was quite a year for me I dated Massie Block hot chick_

She originally liked me if you remember

_Yep then she realized what a dork you were and started liking me and then we went into an intense relationship _

She barely let you kiss her on The cheek but anyways that's were I met Claire Lyons

_the Waterhouse, the cryer,_

The person that wouldn't shut up is you derrick like I was saying we had a lot of good times but in the end I dumped her and of course she was devastated and she cried a lot

_I thought she broke up with you and you were the one that was devastated and Claire was only crying because Massie had moved to England _

Dude way to kill my vibe anyways then I started going out with the hot Alicia Rivera

_she only dated you cuz I payed her to date you so you could get over Claire but then you got too happy so I stopped paying her and she stopped dating you isn't that right Cammie?_

Dude shut up anyways this has been the the genius autobiography of Cam Fisher

_you mean Cammie anyways this has been Derrick Harrington the actual joy of this autobiography saying goodnight_

Shut it Derrick you don't get to say goodnight only I do so Goodnight people

**I hope you guys enjoyed sorry it was so short I'll do better next time review and tell me if I should make an autobiography of all the other clique people and also I DONT OWN THE CLIQUE LISA HARRISON DOES IF THATS HOW YOU SPELL IT but anyways yah check out my other stories and tell me what other clique character you would like me to do an autobiography on kk see ya laterzzz**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the autobiography of Claire Lyons

_with commentary From Massie Block all the way from England :)_

Anyways it all started when I was born on my mothers birthday she said she couldn't have asked for a better present

_You were born on Halloween right after your mom saw a black cat they thought you were like-_

* * *

MASSIE

_what Claire I'm just telling them the truth _

Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted my mother though I was a blessing and then Todd had yo ruin my moment of sunshine

_I love that kid now _

But as the years went by I had to move to Westchester were I met the most loyal friend ever... Layne Abeley

_the one that called you bi-_

Ok so she WAS the most loyal friend so then I started hanging out with Massie cuz she begged me too

_my mom made me and I was the only that liked you everyone else hated you well except for Cam_

Do not speak of that ugly too faced monster I broke up with him cuz he was starting to get on my nerves

_also cuz she saw him with another girl at Dennie's which BTW was his cousin_

Details details he was technically with another girl and so anyways then Massie moved to England and I was so sad that I would never see her again

_I threw a party_

Which I was rudely not invited too but like I was saying I cried rivers

_and I swam in them_

So this is were I am now I will continue as my life unrolls and gets better

_she means this is goodbye since her life without me will probably never get better _

Shut it Massie anyways this has been Claire Lyons saying I heart you

_you copied that from Alicia I'm so telling anyways good night peoplezzz _

Uhh I'm so glad you moved to England

_touchy and don't bet on it _

You copied that from HSM 2 Troy sang that song

_goodnight people I'm doing you a favor by saying goodnight _

Wait you don't get to say goodbye only I do bye p-

_stop recording operator operator!_

Wait no don't c-

**haha anyways here's Claire's I will see yah in the next one bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**few things before we start first I DONT OWN THE CLIQUE LISA HARRISON DOES and I've noticed in my past stories I have misspelled some words sorry about that I will try not to! But anyways on with the show!**

This is the autobiography of Dylan Marvil

_with commentary from Alicia Rivera _

*cough* Rivers

_I'm not Rivers_

Whateves anyways the story began when I took my first breath but why bore you with the details lets skip ahead to seventh grade

_thats were the story gets interesting _

Thank you Catherine obvious (**yes I know I stole that from victorious but whateves)**

_you mean CAPTAIN obvious _

Same thing anyways that's were we started to notice boys

_you mean that's were YOU started to notice boys gosh even Claire noticed boys before you did_

What ever Alicia anyways Massie was with Derrick and it didn't work out bummer-

_I did not work with you either Marvil _

I was getting to that anyways I started going out with him and it was perfect but then I lost intrest so I broke it off

_Massie lasted more then you did _

Shut it leesh and before or after how ever you consider it I started liking plovert

_the gimp_

He was a cute gimp but it didn't work out

_cuz u ate to much and they thought you were a pig_

Whatever the reasons were it just didn't work out

*hey guys Massie here*

Mass what are you doing this is my autobiography yours is next or soon to next or something like that

_thank God you came Mass she_ was_ starting to annoy me and anyways I didn't know they had Internet in England _

_*...*_

_Lessh it's England not the desert _

_You're so mean to me you hurt my feelings _

_*Massikur has left this conversation*_

_she left _

I know leesh anyways that's all folks

_oh no I still need to make my big show stopper thingy ma bobber _

yah whatever this has been Dylan Marvil say-

_the pig lemme tell you she Pied on santa once and ate all of the candy canes _

I had an infection but like I said-

_this has been Alicia Rivera not Rivers saying goodnight and also im so much better than Dylan kk so umm bye _

What no and-

_/and cut/_


	4. Chapter 4

**sorry I haven't uploaded I will upload right after school since I'm already late to school see yah after school my loves I have gotten new fresh ideas **


	5. Chapter 5

**hey my loves I'm back I would like to thank the outside of a crayon I believe that's what her channel is called I couldn't have done this without you ILYSM**

Hello world this is Massie doing a autobiography all the way from England:)

_oh Lord I don't think we need Massie back in our life's _

Butt out Layne

_make me Block _

You don't get to call me that only Derrick does

_oh you mean your ex and my boyfriend _

Yahh yahhh whatever anyways I took my first breath on April 15 1998

_funny it's the same day the titanic sank just a different year :)_

HAHAHAHAH I'm laughing so hard thank you Layne

_no problemo _

Anyways my life was pretty rough at first I was the beta of Ana

_OMG a beta the second most popular person oh how did you survive?_

I know right it was so scary

_do you know what SARCASIM is?_

Yep

_you are so weird _

Thank you thank you very much

_oh no you didn't Elvis was a good ma-_

Layne do I look like fertilizer?

_why actually Massie yes you do look like fertilizer _

Uhhhhh whateves anyways were was I... Oh yes let's skip ahead to seventh grade Claire came I hated her at first then we became besties then I hated then we were friends again then she betrayed me along with the rest of my friends then we all became friends again then I moved to England oh but that was in 8th gr-

_holy moly Massie slow down girl I can't even keep up and I'm a fast reader _

Well anyways I met a cute boy named James and he was super cute-

_until she found out he still sleeps with his blankie _

I know I mean come on what are you like a five year old or something?

_he looked like one too_

Hey are you and Derrick really going out?

_you'll never find out _

So I'll text Derrick and if he doesn't tell me I'll text Claire

_oh you skipped the part about Claire I mean she was a cool chick but then Alicia took control over the pretty committee and she turned into a Spanish bi-_

Don't worry Layne we have that all covered up in Claire's biography!

_good _

Well that's all the time we have for today fo-

_Layne is talking so yah anyways this has been the "autobiography" of Massie Block but if you thought that was the end oh no folks knowing her and her big ego she will try to give it another shot-_

It's Massie's turn to talk so yahh umm bye peoples see yah

_wait no I just wanted to say that-_

Byeeeeee!

_~camera has been turned off~_

**was it great was it of awl tell me rate and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to start of by saying I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot of my stories I've just been so busy with school and all and I still need to write my stories and have somebody beta check them I'm just in so much stress right now I hope you understand but anyways not to worry I will update either today in the night or on Monday no school baby yah! So I am super sorry I love yah all!and also I need ideas people so private message me or just comment below is simple just please people help me  
**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**i would like to say i'm super sorry i haven't uploaded in like forever but i need at very least 10 reviews to continue this story so tell your friends and family and all that stuff. i usually write the stories on my tablet but today i am writing this on my laptop. and i'm so sorry for any mistakes. thank you guys so much ILYSM!**


End file.
